Eliksiry
by ciemnapodloga12
Summary: Angelina Potter to niezwykła dziewczyna, z niebywałym talentem do eliksirów. W życiu nie miała łatwo, ale dawała radę. Wyjechała poznała nowych przyjaciół i została zapamiętana. Jednak musiała powrócić do problemów i uporać się z nimi. Kłamstwo oraz kombinowanie to podstawy jej dalszego życia.
1. Chapter 2

Dzisiaj podobno ma ktoś przyjechać po mnie bym mogła kupić niezbędne wyposażenie do szkoły. Nadal jestem nieprzekonana do projektu-Hogwart. Mam wrażenie że dla mnie Hogwart nie istnieje. Wciąż myślę że to jakiś głupi żart, a ja dostanę się tylko do jakiegoś publicznego gimnazjum

Skończyłam pomagać w robieniu obiadu i akurat wybiła piętnasta. Obiadem było puree ziemniaczane z kotletem i sałatą. Do picia był kompot wiśniowy. Pobiegłam do łazienki i umyłam twarz i ręce. Zeszłam na dół, by otworzyć drzwi. W przejściu widzę mężczyznę około trzydziestki. Ma czarne oczy, czarne włosy i ma bladą cerę. To może być osoba z Hogwartu, ale lepiej będzie przedstawić ją cioci Petunii. Zaprosiłam tą osobę do środka, i zaprowadziłam do salonu.

– Severus Snape – przedstawił się i wyciągnął do mnie dłoń, kiedy siadał na kanapie. Uścisnęłam ją i odpowiedziałam.

– Angelina Potter –odpowiedziałam uśmiechając się– Przepraszam, ale muszę powiadomić ciotkę o pana obecności.

Szybko odeszłam od niezapowiedzianego gościa. Sprawdziłam, czy nie ma cioci w łazience lub sypialni. Zastałam ją w drugim pomieszczeniu.

– Ciociu Petuniu, przyszedł do nas jakiś pan.

– Dobrze, a przedstawisz mi go?

Poszłam z ciocią do salonu i już chciałam ich sobie przedstawić, ale mnie wyprzedzili.

– Severus?

–Petunia? – zapytali w tym samym czasie

– Będziesz towarzyszył Angelinie na zakupach?– och, moja ciocia chyba zna tego pana. I go najwyraźniej nie lubi, bo odzywa się strasznie sucho i obojętnie.

– Tak, Petunio. Biorę Angelę, bo nie chce stracić dnia.

– Idźcie na te zakupy czy coś. -powiedziała i wywaliła nas za drzwi. Znaczy, mnie odprowadziła, a tego pana wyrzuciła

-Skąd zna pan moją ciotkę?

-To siostra twojej mamy ,Lily. Przyjaźniłem się z nią.

-Znał pan moją mamę? A tatę?

-Twojego ojca wolę nie wspominać, ale niestety znam. Chcesz to ci o nich opowiem.

-Tak! - krzyczę uradowana. Gdy Severus skończył opowiadać to zapytałam się, jak mogę kupić te rzeczy

– Aportujemy się – Severus uśmiechnął się wrednie. Coś czuję, że to Apo-coś mi się nie spodoba.

Powiedzenie „nie spodoba mi się" to jak nic powiedzieć. To Apo-coś było okropne. Nagle zakręcił się świat, ja poczułam ssanie w żołądku. Po tym, jak wylądowałam, miałam ochotę zwymiotować. Ledwo mi się udało to powstrzymać, bo inaczej pan Snape miałby taką plamkę na swojej czarnej szacie. Tak pan Snape jest niemal cały czarny.

Patrząc na ulicę Pokątną widać było magię. Na początku weszliśmy do księgarni Esy i Floresy. Oczy mi się chyba zaświeciły, bo pan Snape uśmiechnął się i przepuścił mnie w drzwiach.

Oniemiałam z zachwytu, ale potem przypomniałam sobie, że nie mam czym zapłacić. Odwróciłam się, ale nietoperza już nie znalazłam. Włożyłam ręce do kieszeni, i wyczułam kartkę. Wyjęłam ją i przeczytałam.

Potter , zapewne zastanawiasz się, jak masz za te księgi zapłacić. W drugiej kieszeni masz pięćset galeonów, nie wydaj wszystkich, bo mamy jeszcze kilka sklepów. Wyciągnij listę od tej starej kocicy, co ci list wysłała i kup potrzebne książki. Nie zabraniam ci kupować dodatkowych, ale nie przesadzaj.

Severus Snape

Stara kocica? Pani Mcgonagall? Uśmiechnęłam się lekko. Nie wiem czemu, ale uśmiechnęłam się.

Poszłam wgłąb księgarni, oglądając przy okazji tytuły. Każdy, który mnie zainteresował brałam ze sobą. Skończyło się tym, że ja się potknęłam, a książki upadły na blondyna stojącego przede mną. Chociaż platynowłosy było by lepszym określeniem.

Zebrałam szybko książki i pognałam do kasy. Miałam to szczęście, że kolejka nie była długa, i szybko wyszłam z księgarni. Ledwo widziałam przez stos ksiąg, ale znalazłam czarnego nietoperza czekającego na mnie. Och, ale byłam głupia! Patrzyłam wszędzie, tylko nie na zewnątrz!

– Masz już wszytkie książki?– Snape spytał się mnie z podniesioną brwią. Próbowałam zrobić tak samo, ale chyba wyszedł mi jakiś dziwny grymas.

– Mam, ale potrzebuje jeszcze różdżkę, szaty, miotłę,

– Miotły nie możesz mieć w Hogwarcie

– Cicho, ja będę miała. No to jeszcze zestaw do eliksirów –ten nietoperz uśmiechnął się dziwnie– i pióra, pergaminy.

–Chcesz jakieś zwierzę?

–Mam małpkę. I pojadę z nią do Hogwartu, bez względu na to co pan zrobi.

Po wypowiedzeniu tego zdania, moja małpka wyłoniła się zza mojej czupryny i popatrzyła się stalowymi oczkami na Czarną postać. Pochyliła głowę, zmrużyła oczy i wydęła policzki, po czym prychnęła. No, prychnełaby, gdyby umiała. W każdym razie, chyba nie lubi stojącego naprzeciwko mnie pana.

– Chodźmy po pióra.

Okazało się, że tu też mają coś na podróbkę sklepu papierniczego. Są tam pióra, pióra, pergaminy, atramenty i tego typu rzeczy. Wyszłam z pokaźną ilością pisadeł, kartek i atramentów.

Potem poszliśmy do Madame Malkin. Znaczy, ja poszłam, a ten gbur gdzieś polazł. Chyba do apteki, ale tego nie wie nikt. Wyślizgnęłam się do środka, i przywitała mnie miła pani, która przedstawiła się jako właścicielka sklepu.

Kazała mi podejść na podest i nie ruszać się. Zdjęła mi miarę, i poprosiła, abym po szaty przyszła za godzinkę.

Tym razem na dworze zastałam Severusa i jakiegoś pana. Ten jakiś-pan miał długie platynowe włosy (jak on może mieć takie włosy?!), Srebrne oczy (one są niemal takie, jak moje. No błagam!), a twarz miała wyraz chłodu (można by na niej parówki mrozić). Tak, nie spodobał mi się ten pan. Ale musiałam podejść do Severusa.

–Nietoperzu, wróciłam!

–Potter.

–Madame Malkin kazała mi przyjść po szaty za godzinę. Możemy iść po różdżkę.

–Lucjuszu, jak sam widzisz, ta małpa musi iść jeszcze po różdżkę. Czy Dracon swoją ma?

– Nie Severusie. Pójdę po Dracona, a wy idźcie już do Ollivandera. Spotkamy się później.

– Severusie chodźmy już po różdżkę! Jak inaczej będę się bronić przed złem i tobą? – złapałam się melodramatycznie za serce, pociągając nosem.

–Już idziemy małpo –nietoperz poczochrał mi włosy, przez co zmierzwiły mi się bardzo.

Tym razem gbur nie zostawił mnie samej, tylko wszedł ze mną do pomieszczenia. Pokazał nam się pan około pięćdziesiątki. Uśmiechnął się do mnie i zmarszczył się na widok Snape'a.

–Dzień Dobry pani Potter, Profesorze Snape. Co pana do mnie sprowadza?

– Szybciej, mam do załatwienia sprawy Hogwartu.

–A tak tak, już. Panno Potter, proszę podejść

Próbowałam już naprawdę dużo różdżek, ale nic się nie działo. Ten nietoperz już żartował, że żadna mnie nie wybierze.

– A może...–nie mam pojęcia o co chodziło Ollivanderowi, ale pobiegł na zaplecze, i wrócił z nieźle zakurzonym pudełeczkiem.

– Spróbuj tą

Wzięłam różdżkę do ręki, i prawdę mówiąc nie wierzyłam że to będzie ta. Moje zdziwienie było ogromne, gdy różdżka zaświeciła oślepiającym światłem a na mnie spadł brokat, bo inaczej tego nie nazwę. Odezwał się jakiś głos, ale nie słyszałam go wyraźnie.

– Na brodę Merlina...

–O nie...– Snape jest chyba troszeczkę zmartwiony

Garric Ollivander jest wyraźnie zszokowany, gbur jest chyba zły. Tylko dlaczego?

– Panie Ollivander, co się stało? Dlaczego tak jest? Czy to znaczy że różdżka mnie nie chce? Mam iść już do domu? Myśli pan że to źle że tak się stało? A dlaczego jest pan tak zszokowany? Nie rozumiem – zasypałam wytwórcę różdżek pytaniami. No bo nie codziennie tak się dzieje. No chyba...

– Pani Potter, to co się tutaj zdarzyło nie jest normalne, nawet jak na świat magii. Proszę do mnie przyjść za godzinkę, muszę coś sprawdzić w zapiskach. Z tego co pamiętam, to ta różdżka przywiązała się do pani na zawsze, ale musiałbym to jeszcze sprawdzić. To oznacza, że tylko ty będziesz mogła się nią posługiwać. Nikt inny. Jednak jest jeden haczyk. Jak pani złamie tą różdżkę, prawdopodobne jest, że nigdy już nie odnajdziesz różdżki.

– Dobrze, a z czego jest wykonana ta różdżka?

–Drewno Gruszy, Jad Bazyliszka, 12 i cala.

– Ile płacę?

– 11 galeonów i 6 knutów

Podałam na blat podaną kwotę i odwróciłam się by wyjść ze sklepu. Uderzyłam w czarne coś i dopiero po chwili zauważyłam, że tym czarnym czymś jest gbur. Nie zauważyłam go, ale teraz wypada przeprosić.

– Przepraszam nietoperzu

– Przeprosiny przyjęte pani Potter. Teraz jednak wypada odebrać szaty od Madame Malkin, nieprawdaż?

– Oczywiście panie Snape. Jak mogłabym zapomnieć o tej arcyważnej rzeczy?

Po czym zaczęłam się niekontrolowanie śmiać. Takie zwracanie się do siebie bardzo mnie rozbawiło. Uspokoiłam się dopiero przy sklepie odzieżowym dla czarodziejów. Nie mam pojęcia dlaczego czuję się tak swobodnie w jego towarzystwie, naprawdę.

Odebrałam szybko szaty, i powiedziałam nietoperzowi że brakuje mi tylko zestawu do eliksirów. Ten znowu uśmiechnął się złowieszczo i poprowadził mnie do apteki. Kupiłam tam kociołki, składniki i fiolki, bo niewiadomo kiedy się przydadzą.

Gbur mnie miło zaskoczył. Kupił mi specjalne szaty dla mistrzów eliksirów. Skąd to wiem? Bo posłuchałam rozmowę aptekarza z nietoperzem. Gbur prosił aptekarza, aby znalazł szaty na mój wzrost, a mianowicie metr pięćdziesiąt. Jestem bardzo wysoka jak na swój wiek, ale nic na to nie poradzę. Dzięki temu dostałam niemal niezniszczalne szaty, które są w ulubionym kolorze nietoperza. Czarnym. A mogły być białe i szare. Ale nie. Trzeba mieć czarne.

Nareszcie skończyliśmy zakupy. Siedzimy teraz w lodziarni Floriana Flortescue i rozmawiamy.

– Nietoperzu, dlaczego kupiłeś mi szaty dla mistrzów eliksirów?

– Bo taka oferma jak ty, normalne szaty spali, zanim włączy* ogień pod kominkiem –Wiem, że to nie to, ale nie będę naciskać.

– A jak przeniosę te wszystkie rzeczy do domu?

– O Merlinie... Zapomniałem o tym. Poczekaj tu chwilę– po tych słowach pan Snape wybiegł i chyba poszedł do banku. No tak, wszystkie pieniądze już wydałam...

Po jakiś piętnastu minutach, Snape podszedł do mnie i wyjął kufer z kieszeni. Zdziwiłabym się, gdyby nie fakt, że magia istnieje.

– Potter, patrz teraz, bo potem ci tego nie wytłumaczę. Tu masz kufer. Po boku masz takie małe szmaragdy, każdy służy do czegoś innego. Na przykład ten pierwszy otwiera ci komorę główną, ten drugi bibliotekę, trzeci komnatę do robienia eliksirów, czwarty otwiera szklarnie, chociaż nie wiem po co tutaj to, a piąty otwiera apartament. W apartamencie masz sypialnie, łazienkę, jadalnie, salon, kuchnie, pokój treningowy, oraz pokój gościnny z łazienką. Teraz choć, bo ci coś chce pokazać.

Snape nacisnął piąty szmaragd i wszedł do kufra. Ręką pokazał abym szła za nim. Podeszłam do kufra i niepewnie zaczęłam schodzić po schodach.

Jak zeszłam już po kamiennych schodach to zobaczył salon. Tyle, że był on cały biały! No może oprócz kominka, który był z czarnego marmuru. Cała reszta była biała.

– Potterowa, wszystko co jest białe, możesz zmienić dotykając różdżką czegoś. Na przykład dotkniesz ściany wyobrazisz sobie jakiś kolor i taka staje się ściana. Można to zmienić tylko raz, więc nie zrób sobie różowego salonu, dobrze? Tak samo działa wszystko. Jeśli chcesz mieć biały marmur to myślisz o białym marmurze. Najlepiej jeżeli wyobrazisz sobie cały kształt z kolorem i strukturą. Wtedy najlepiej będzie coś wyglądało. Dobrze, teraz idziemy do biblioteki.

– W bibliotece możesz schować ponad 2000 książek.

Od razu włożyłam wszystkie książki do biblioteki. Nareszcie się tego pozbędę.

– Dobrze, teraz chodź do laboratorium. Włóż tu składniki i wszystko co z eliksirami związane.

Mam coraz mniej rzeczy.

– Szklarnia posłuży ci do przechowywania roślin. Przyda się, bo profesor Sprout, która uczy zielarstwa, lubi zadawać opiekę nad rośliną, jako pracę domową. Teraz pokaże ci komorę główną.

Wyszliśmy z kufra i Snape nacisnął pierwszy guzik. Moim oczom ukazała się ogromna przestrzeń, w której mogę schować wszystko. Jest przynajmniej trzy razy większa niż sam kufer od zewnątrz. Pasuje mi to, bo mogę tam schować wszytko, a i tak zostanie jeszcze trochę miejsca.

– Panie Snape, ile pan za ten kufer dał?

– 2599 galeonów – poczułam że robi mi się słabo. Wiem, że za takie cacko trzeba dużo zapłacić, ale nie spodziewałam się, że aż TYLE. Jak ja to teraz oddam?

– Kiedy mam panu oddać te pieniądze?

– Możesz nawet teraz, tylko będziesz musiała iść ze mną do banku. Tylko nie wiem, jak chcesz sobie oddać te pieniądze. Jak znajdziesz sposób to mnie powiadom – powiedział z kpiącym uśmieszkiem

– Czyli to były moje galeony? Nie wydałam wszystkiego?

– Potter, możesz tego nie wiedzieć, ale masz dwie skrytki plus ta rodzinna. Co roku odkłada się 50 000 tysięcy galeonów, aż do pełnoletności, czyli siedemnastu lat, więc pomnóż sobie to wszystko. Dodaj jeszcze odszkodowanie za to, że twoi rodzice nie żyją, czyli jakiś milion. Masz dwie skrytki, bo w pierwszej miałaś już za dużo. Masz jeszcze dużo pieniędzy.

O matko. Ile ja mam pieniędzy. Jak ja to wydam. Przecież do mojej pełnoletności brakuje jeszcze sześć lat. To jakieś 300 000 galeonów!

– Skoro jestem starsza od mojego brata, to czy on też ma tyle pieniędzy, czy mamy wspólną... Skrytkę?

– Twój brat ma własną skrytkę, ale ma mniej pieniędzy, bo jest od ciebie młodszy. Poza tym, to wszystko co było wartościowe będzie trafiało do ciebie w pierwszej kolejności. Możesz z tego zrezygnować i wtedy twój brat dostanie to coś. Masz jeszcze jakieś pytania?

– Nie, na razie jeszcze nie mam.

– To dobrze. To Aportujemy się i ja muszę iść do Hogwartu.

– Nie! Chwila! Mam dwa pytania!

– Echhhhh

– Czego pan naucza w Hogwarcie?

–Eliksirów

– O niee... Co ja zrobiłam?

– Nie okazałaś szacunku wobec nauczyciela najbardziej niebezpiecznego przedmiotu w szkole czarodziejskiej. A drugie pytanie?

– Czy musimy się aportować?

– Nie, ale musisz się do tego przyzwyczaić. Tak samo jak to świstoklikiem. Jak chcesz to możemy trochę poćwiczyć aportacje. Tak żebyś nie wymiotowała mi na buty.

– Ja wcale nie zwymiotowałam panu na buty! Toż to kłamstwo!

Snape nic nie mówiąc złapał mnie za ramię i ja już wiedziałam, że wkrótce zwrócę swoje śniadanie...

Jad bazyliszka*- ma tam jakby zastygnięty płyn tego jadu, nie za bardzo umiem to wytłumaczyć

[...] Włączyć ogień*- nie wiedziałam jak inaczej o tym napisać.


	2. Chapter 3

Obudziłam się dzisiaj zaskakująco wcześnie. Po wizycie w łazience poszłam do kuchni sprawdzić, która godzina, i zrobić śniadanie.

Wchodząc do pomieszczenia spojrzałam na zegar wiszący na przeciwko mnie. Patrząc na godzinę byłam zszokowana. Była 5.13. Rano. A jest dopiero środa. Wakacje. Co ja mam robić? Usłyszałam burczenie w brzuchu. Śniadanie. Miejmy nadzieję, że nie przypalę niczego, nie mówiąc już o podpaleniu kuchni.

Śniadanie było niespalone, ale to chyba dlatego, że zrobiłam sobie kanapkę z szynką. Oczywiście Hope także dostała kawałek szynki. Tak, nareszcie nazwałam małpkę. Hope, w skrócie Ho.

Wspominałam właśnie wczorajszy dzień, i nagle mi się coś przypomniało. Wytwórca różdżek, Garric Ollivander, powiedział mi, żebym przyszła do niego za godzinę. A ja o nim zapomniałam. Jak ja mam wezwać Snape'a? Chwila. Może jak wyślę list sową? Niee nie mam sowy. Ale gdzie on może mieszkać... Ciotka Petunia! Musiała go znać! Tylko, że jest bardzo wcześnie. Jest... 6.16?! Naprawdę aż tyle myślałam? Za jakieś cztery, trzy minuty ciocia zejdzie na dół, by zacząć śniadanie.

Znowu poszłam do łazienki, tylko, że na drodze spotkałam Harry'ego. Popatrzył na mnie z nienawiścią i odrazą, po czym poszedł. I tym razem w moich oczach pojawiły się łzy, którym nie pozwoliłam wypłynąć na wolność. Ja to jednak jestem więzieniem.

Po umyciu się oraz uczesaniu, schodzę na dół, do salonu, by przejść na taras. Mam to szczęście, że Ciotka siedzi na dworze i powinno udać mi się porozmawiać z nią, gdzie mieszka gbur. Muszę go nawiedzić. Znaczy się odwiedzić. Tak, odwiedzić.

– Ciociu Petunio, gdzie mieszka pan Snape?

– Na Spinner's End. A po co ci ta informacja?

– Szkoła – Tym jednym słowem skończyłam rozmowę i poszłam do komórki, by wziąć ze sobą kufer. Kto wie, może się przydać.

Idąc na Spinner's End, podziwiałam uroki natury. Było lato, trawy były soczyście zielone, kwiaty zakwitły, drzewa dawały cień, który kojąco chronił przed upałami. Słońce świeciło, a ja spacerowałam sobie i oddychała mi świeżym powietrzem. W końcu jednak musiałam dojść na miejsce i tak też po chwili widziałam ulicę, na którą szłam.

Zapukałam do przypadkowych drzwi, i dziwnym trafem, trafiłam na drzwi Nietoperza.

–Potter? Co ty tu robisz?

– Zapomnieliśmy o jednej rzeczy. Mieliśmy iść do Ollivandera.

– O niee. Znowu czegoś zapomniałem? Właź do środka, zaraz się APORTUJEMY – gbur specjalnie zaakcentował ostatni wyraz, uśmiechając się złowieszczo. Ja westchnęłam, bo wiedziałam, że źle ze mną będzie.

Aportacja nie była taka ciężka jak myślałam. Chyba zaczynam się powoli przyzwyczajać. Choć nie liczyłabym na to.

Do pana Garrica podeszliśmy wyjątkowo szybko. Weszliśmy do środka, a ja od razu przeprosiłam, że wczoraj nie przyszliśmy. Wytwórca był trochę zdenerwowany, ale już nic nie mówił. Znaczy się mówił, ale nie o tym.

– Wczoraj, przeglądając zapiski mojego ojca, i dziadka, nie znalazłem nic, co by opisywało to zdarzenie. Sprawdziłem również u innych wytwórców różdżek, i tylko Gregorowicza spotkała taka sytuacja. Oznacza ona pełne przywiązanie do osoby, jest wtedy odpowiednią do wszystkich rodzajów magii. Jest świetna w uzdrawianiu, ale dobrze też zadaje ból. Ochroni cię przed niebezpieczeństwem, ale nikt inny nie będzie mógł dotknąć twojej różdżki. To druga sytuacja, prawdopodobnie w całym świecie. Mykew Gregorowicz, badał jej właściwości przez kilka lat, i to cud, że ma jeszcze ręce. Teraz są poparzone. Nie wybadał nic nowego, o czym byś nie dzisiaj nie usłyszała. Nie możesz przekazać różdżki komuś, po prostu nie możesz, bo nie będzie tej osobie służyła. To tyle.

– Dziękuję panie Ollivander i jeszcze raz przepraszam. Do widzenia!

Pożegnałam się z wytwórcą różdżek i wyszłam z gburem przed sklep. Ten nad czymś myślał i chyba nie chcę wiedzieć o czym. Po chwili nietoperz powiedział mi, o czym tak namiętnie dumał.

– Potter. Jak my mamy się kontaktować? Dzisiaj był wyjątek, że znalazłaś mnie na Spinner's End. Zwykle tam nie przebywam. Mógłbym ci kupić sowę, ale to by było za dużo. Hogwartu na razie nie odwiedzisz, miotły nie powinnaś kupować, telefonu bym ci także nie kupił. Masz jakieś pomysły?

–Aportacja?

– Nie. Jeszcze nie podeszłaś do testu. Łatwiej by mi było gdybyś mieszkała blisko mnie.

– A to świsto-coś?

– Świstoklik mówisz? To mogłoby się udać. Ale musiałbym stworzyć taki wielorazowy. Tylko co to mogło by być?

– Jakaś bransoletka. Może być srebrna z zielonym oczkiem.

– Nie za dużo wymagasz, o ma pani?– zapytał się Snape zgryźliwie

– Nie mój wierny giermku

Nietoperz tylko westchnął, po czym wziął jakiś kamień z ziemi i zmienił go w bransoletkę taką jaką chciałam. Srebrny łańcuszek z zielonym oczkiem. Ładne i proste. O to mi chodziło. Nie rzuca się w oczy, jest małe, i nikt nie będzie tego podejrzewał.

– Potter, jest jeszcze coś takiego jak zaczarowany pergamin. Nie powiem ci tego zaklęcia. Ja piszę na nim wiadomość, a ty ją dostajesz. Tak samo na odwrót. Jeszcze dzisiaj go dostaniesz. Jak na razie masz świstoklik k nie chciej więcej. Coś jeszcze?

– Miotła. Skoro nie mogę jej mieć ze sobą, to czemu nie może jej mieć pan?– uśmiechnęłam się chytrze, bo wiedziałam, że to może się udać.

– Dobrze. Czy to już wszystko?

– Nie. Wczoraj otworzyłam podręcznik na spisie treści, i zastanawiam się, dlaczego jest tam mój brat. Wyjaśni mi to pan?

– Pan Potter jest czarodziejem. Dlatego musisz uważać jak będziemy na Pokątnej, by na niego nie wpaść. Chyba, że wie o tobie, małpo

– Nie, nie wie, więc nie powiesz mu o tym – Snape podniósł brew– Proszę Pana.

– Coraz lepiej. A teraz, idziemy po tą twoją miotłę. Tylko, że mam jeden warunek

–Jaki? Panie profesorze.

– Dostaniesz miotłę, dopiero, kiedy będziesz w drużynie Slytherin'u. Oto mój warunek.

– Drużyna Slytherin'u? Cokolwiek to jest, to okej. Przyjmuje warunek.

Gbur uśmiechnął się przebiegle, ale zaprowadził mnie do sklepu, gdzie kupił mi miotłę o nazwie Nimbus2000. Podobno to bardzo szybka miotła. Dobra, nie oszukujmy się, najszybsza w tych czasach. Chciałam ją wypróbować, ale Snape mi zabronił. Szkoda.

– Potter, teraz dam ci ten pergamin, i Aportujemy się na Privet Drive. Zrozumiałaś?

– Tak jest! – wykonałam ruch ręką, przypominający salutowanie, przez co Snape się uśmiechnął. No, prawie uśmiechnął, bo podniósł kąciki ust. Ale jak na niego to i tak dużo.

– W drogę!

A/N

Ja wiem, że powinnam wstawić to przedwczoraj, i, że to powinien być rozdział, który ma 5000 słów, ale mi się NAPRAWDĘ nie chciało... Postaram się wrzucić jeszcze jeden rozdział, ale nic nie obiecuję. Jak będę w stanie, będę wrzucać także dedykacje, bo komputer mam w naprawie. Także, ten, do zobaczenia!


	3. Chapter 4

Do mojego wyjazdu do Hogwartu, pozostało kilka godzin. Te ostatnie tygodnie wakacji spędziłam albo na Pokątnej, albo w kufrze, urządzając pokoje oraz ucząc się podstawowych tematów. Nareszcie ustawiłam hasło do kufra, a mianowicie Café. Kocham kawe, i to się nie zmieni. Myślałam na "gbur", ale mam go dość. W tym dniu. Miesiącu. Roku. No w każdym razie dość.

Odkryłam lodziarnie Floriana Flortescue, i tam najczęściej przesiaduje z profesorem Snape'm. Rozmawiamy wtedy o eliksirach. Chociaż to nie wygląda jak rozmowa. Ja gadam a on potakuje, a jak się pomylę, to od razu mnie przezywa, a dopiero po stadzie obelg, mówi mi co zrobiłam źle, oczywiście także mnie obrażając :)*.

W międzyczasie dowiedziałam się co to Slytherin i kiedy dostaje się do drużyny, a mianowicie na drugim roku. Czyli przez cały rok, jak nie siedem lat, nie dostanę swojej miotły.

Hope zaczęła coraz bardziej mnie lubić, a przynajmniej to wywnioskowałam, z tego, że zawsze się do mnie przytula, kiedy ma okazję. Jest do mnie coraz bardziej przywiązana, i ja do niej też.

Harry dalej traktuje mnie jak powietrze. Nie przeszkadza mi to tak bardzo jak kiedyś, ale nadal jest nieprzyjemne. Za to unikanie go na Pokątnej, to dopiero zabawa. Kilka razy na niego wpadłam i było wtedy trochę niebezpiecznie, ale ogólnie to jest świetnie.

Spakowałam się do kufra już wczoraj, bo nie mogłam znieść podniecenia związanego z wyjazdem. Pokoje są w kolorach zieleni, błękitu, żółtego i szarego. Kuchnia ma szare tapety i żółte blaty i krzesła. Pod białym stolikiem jest puchaty dywan, w kolorze szarym. Podłoga jest wykonana z dębu, a oświetlenie ma odcień chłodnej bieli. Lodówka jest w kolorze szarego metalu, kuchenka tak samo. Szafki na ścianach są w tym samym kolorze co blaty.

Salon urządziłam w kolorze granatowym. Ściany są granatowe a kanapa bladoniebieska. Na ścianie przed kanapą jest kominek z czarnego marmuru. Okrągły puchaty błękitny dywan zdobi białą podłogę wykonaną z drewna. Za kanapą stoi Szklany stolik do kawy, a przy nim dwa krzesła z białego drewna z poduszeczką w kolorze kanapy. Na stoliku stoi kwiatek w fioletowej doniczce. Na lewo od kominka jest okno, zaczarowane aby pokazywało pogodę na zewnątrz. Parapet jest szeroki, na jakiś metr, dzięki czemu są tam poduszki, które ustawiłam specjalnie na wieczory, gdy chciałabym poczytać książkę, lub powspominać. Ten pokój umeblowałam, by był moją małą odskocznią, oazą, do której mogę przyjść w każdej chwili. To miejsce zostało stworzone, by dawało mi potrzebny spokój.

Sypialnia została zielona. Zewsząd otacza mnie zieleń w różnych odcieniach. Ściany były w kolorze stonowanej zieleni, podłoga była hebanowa, meble białe, aczkolwiek nadałam im wygląd lekko zniszczonych, drewnianych. Łóżko było wielkie, z baldachimem, ustawione w kącie pokoju. Zasłony były koronkowo białe, jednak lekki fiołkowy jasny odcień też się przebijał. Zaszalałam jednak z sufitem. Nad łóżkiem widać było gwiezdne niebo. To jednak nie wszystko. W książkach, które kupiłam nadprogramowo znalazłam zaklęcie ukazujące dany gwiazdozbiór. Wymawiam gwiazdozbiór, który chcę zobaczyć, a wtedy Sufit pokazuje to co chcę zobaczyć. Zaklęcie to docere constellatio. {ukaż gwiazdohzbiór}. W przeciwległym rogu, miałam ustawione dwa fotele, w odcieniu zgniłej zieleni. Pomiędzy fotelami stała lampka, która wyglądem przypominała lunete. Za fotelami była mała półeczka z książkami, które ostatnio czytałam. Oczywiście podłogę zdobił okrągły dywan, tym razem w kolorze kosmosu*.

Łazienka była biała. Ściany były pokryte białym marmurem, a podłoga czarnym. Prysznico-wanna stała przed toaletą, obok której była umywalka. Nic nadzwyczajnego.

Pokój treningowy zamieniłam na lustrzankę. Na przeciwko wejścia były okna, tak samo zaczarowane jak te w sypialni. Na równoległej ścianie były lustra, prawdę mówiąc, to była ściana zrobiona z luster. Podłoga była "oklejona" materacami. Na ścianie prostopadłej od luster były drabinki, a na jej równoległej były ciężarki oraz wieża. Ściany były białe.

Wczoraj po raz ostatni zwiedzałam ulicę Pokątną. Nawet nie próbowałam się zapuszczać na Śmiertelnego Nokturna. Dowiedziałam się od Snape'a, że to niebezpieczna ulica.

A właśnie, co do Snape'a, to jest jedna rzecz, która mnie martwi. Wzięłam szybko kufer i spakowałam go do kieszeni, sprawdzając, czy mam ze sobą Hope. Ta mała małpka ostatnio dużo śpi, i nie mam pojęcia, czy ze mną jest, czy jej nie ma, chociaż to drugie jest mało prawdopodobne.

Szybko użyłam świstoklika (tak!, Nareszcie nauczyłam się to poprawnie wymawiać!) By przenieść się do Hogsmeade, taka czarodziejska wioska. Jako, że nie można się aportować do Hogwartu, to świstoklik przenosi mnie do wioski. Potem muszę tylko przejść drogę do zamku. Pamiętam pierwszy raz, kiedy się tu przeniosłam. Poznałam wtedy milutkiego woźnego.

*Wspomnienie*

Czarnowłosa dziewczynka z pyknięciem pojawiła się w małej wiosce czarodzieji. Poszła dróżką do wielkiego zamku, zwanego Hogwartem. Będąc przed wejściem napotkała starego mężczyznę, z grymasem na twarzy. Szybko do niego podeszła, i zapytała się, gdzie może znaleźć Severusa Snape'a.

\- A ty to kto?

\- Mam na imię Angelina Potter i przyszłam do Severusa Snape'a.

\- Ale czy ty wiesz, że ja nie mogę cię wpuścić?

\- Eee.. prawdę mówiąc, to nie.

-Znasz drogę do Snape'a?

\- Nie?

\- I co ja się z tobą mam. Chodź, zaprowadzę cię do tego dupka.

\- A jak się pan nazywa?

\- Argus Filch.

W pewnym momencie srebrnooka zobaczyła pięknego dużego kota, który bardziej przypominał rysia, z czerwonymi oczami. Szybko, aczkolwiek tak by nie spłoszyć zwierzęcia, podeszła i wyciągnęła rękę. Kot dziwnie się na nią popatrzył, ale podszedł, powąchał rękę i polizał ją. Po tym zdarzeniu, podbiegł do Pana Filcha, i wskoczył mu na ramiona.

\- A to kto?

\- Pani Norris. Moja kotka cię lubi.

\- Czy to... Źle?

\- Ona nigdy nie podchodzi do kogoś, kogo nie zna, albo komu nie ufa. Podeszła tylko do ciebie, Dumbledore'a, Mcgonagall i Lily Evans. Zaraz, chwila. Czy twoją matką nie była przypadkiem Lily Evans?

\- Moją mamą była Lily Potter. Nie znam jej panieńskiego nazwiska. Ale z tego co wiem, to miała rude włosy, zielone oczy i dużo piegów. No, i wyszła za mojego tate, Jamesa Pottera.

\- Tak, to musi się zgadzać. Twoja matka, Lily, podarowała mi Panią Norris, na moje urodziny, w czasie chyba czwartego lub piątego roku. Lilianne była jedyną osobą, którą Pani Norris, słuchała, poza mną. Dlatego też ją do ciebie ciągnie. Ale jesteś w ogóle nie podobna do swojej matki, oprócz nosa i kształtu oczu. Wyglądasz bardziej, jak córka Blacka. Jesteś pewna, że twój ojciec to James Potter?

\- No, nigdy nie widziałam swojego drzewa genealogicznego, ale nie sądzę, bym miała innego ojca. W końcu, mogą to być też geny innych moich przodków. Na przykład mojej babci, albo dziadka.

Nim się obejrzeli, dotarli już do gabinetu Snape'a. Znaczy się, Filcha wiedział, że dotarł, Angelina nie.

\- To już tu. W razie czego przychodź tu więcej razy. Tylko uważaj na nauczycieli, nie powinnaś tu być w wakacje. Ale ja chętnie z tobą porozmwiam, teraz już idź.

*Koniec Wspomnienia*

Od tamtego czasu rozmawiam z panem Filchem kiedy tylko przychodzę do zamku. Dzisiaj jednak nigdzie go nie widzę, więc idę do gbura.

Zapukałam do drzwi, nie no, dobra, tak naprawdę weszłam bez pukania, niemal uderzając Snape'a. Ten jedynie popatrzył się na mnie z zwątpieniem, a ja uśmiechnęłam się do niego szeroko.

\- Po co żeś tu przylazła?

\- Dzieńdoberek, też się cieszę, że pana widzę. O, zaparzył nam pan herbatkę, jest pan prawdziwym gospodarzem. Może usiądziemy? Piękna pogoda, prawda?

\- Lochy.Nie.Mają.Okien- wycedził do mnie.

\- Tak, też wiem, że idealna pogoda na spacerek.

\- Pytam jeszcze raz. Po co tu przyszłaś?

\- Wiesz Seveczko, mam mały problem z dostaniem się na Kings Cross, I Nie mam pojęcia, jak mam tam pójść. To co, mogę tu zostać?

\- Oczywiście. Ale najpierw musimy zobaczyć, w jakim będziesz domu. Tiara Przydziału to zrobi. Tylko, że nie mam jej przy sobie...

\- Czyli kradniemy Tiarę Przydziału? Extra!

\- Nie. Ja po nią pójdę, a ty tu będziesz siedzieć.

\- Aj Aj kapitanie!

Snape szybko wyszedł, a ja sobie zaparzyłam herbatkę malinową. Byłam tu już połowę wakacji, więc wiem, gdzie co jest.

Siedziałam tak z piętnaście minut, aż przyszedł Sevek z czapką. Starą Podniszczoną czapką, która była Tiarą Przydziału. Jestem ciekawa, jak ją zdobył.

\- Siadaj na krześle i siedź spokojnie.

Posłusznie zrobiłam to o co mnie "prosił". Przestraszyłam się słysząc głos w mojej głowie.

/Witaj Angelinio. Gdzie by cię przydzielić?

/Nie wiem. Tam gdzie ty zadecydujesz.

/Och tak. Spryt. Ambicja. Inteligencja. Wredność. Troskliwość. Odwaga. Ale spryt. Spryt przeważa. I Ambicja. Już wiem.

\- Slytherin!

:) Bardzo pasowała mi ta buźka, nie obrazicie się?


	4. Chapter 5

– Slytherin!

Jak to usłyszałam, wiedziałam, że będę miała przechlapane u Snape'a. To po prostu będzie awykonalne, żeby normalnie funkcjonować po tym co powiedziała ta czapka. Jak ja sobie z tym poradzę? Przecież ja się będę tu męczyła całe SIEDEM lat. Co ja mam zrobić? Zaakceptować wybór tej cholernej czapki, czy kłocić się i lamentować. Druga opcja wydaje mi się bardziej kusząca, ale nie mogę tak zrobić. Trudno. Zaakceptuję ten dom. Bez problemów.

– Dobra, skoro jestem w Slytherin'ie to kto jest moim opiekunem?

– Zgaduj.

– Pani Profesor McGonagall?

– Nie. Nawet o niej nie myśl, ona jest od Gryffindoru– ostatnie słowo powiedział z takim jadem w głosie, że zastanawiam się, dlaczego nim nie pluje.

– Ty? – jęknęłam zdruzgotana

– Ja

I znowu ten złowieszczy uśmiech!

– O nieee – specjalnie przeciągnęłam ostatnią samogłoskę

– O taaak – Ten zdziadziały nietoperz też przeciągnął samogłoskę! I znowu ten złowieszczy uśmiech!

– Ale nie muszę cię szanować, prawda?

– Musisz.

– No ale czemu?!

– Bo jestem twoim nauczycielem i opiekunem twojego domu.

Ten cholerny uśmiech.

– No dobrze. Ale nie wyczytuj mojego nazwiska. Przekręć je, czy coś.

– Nie. Nie zrobię tego, bo po pierwsze Potter...

– Hej! Ja też tak mam na nazwisko!

–... I tam cię rozpozna, po wyglądzie. Po drugie, każdy nauczyciel, będzie prawidłowo czytał twoje nazwisko. Po trzecie, muszę zobaczyć jego wyraz twarzy.

– No dobrze. To co? Mam iść na pociąg?

– Jest już po jedenastej. Nie zdążysz. Dlatego też, zostaniesz tutaj, albo, zaprowadzę cię do dormitorium Slytherin'u. To jak?

– Dormitorium. Bardzo cię lubię, ale mam cię dość.

– Przyjdę po ciebie kiedy zacznie się uczta. Wejdziesz z pierwszorocznymi i zostaniesz przydzielona do Slytherin'u. Jakieś pytania?

– Naprawdę nie dostanę miotły?

– Oczywiście. Dopiero na drugim roku.

Dormitoria były mroczne. Powinny mi się podobać, ale styl wykonania. Nie. Ale muszę tam mieszkać, więc nic na to nie poradzę. Rozpakowałam się z kufra, położyłam pióra na biórko z hebanu, i rozsiadłam się wygodnie na kanapie w Pokoju Wspólnym.

Zaczęłam bawić się z Hope, która zaczęła uciekać. Ganiałam ją po całym salonie i kiedy nareszcie ją złapałam, byłam naprawdę zmęczona i spocona.

Pokój wspólny ślizgonów tak jak dormitoria, był po prostu mroczny, dający tajemniczą atmosferę. Miał kamienne ściany i niskie sklepienie. Z sufitu zwisały na łańcuchach zielonkawe lampy. Częściowo znajdował się podjeziorem, a to przynajmniej wywnioskowałam z pływającej nade mną kałamarnicy, przez co dawało światłu w pomieszczeniu zielonkawy odcień. W pokoju znajduje się wiele czarnych i ciemnozielonych pikowanych sof ze skóry, oraz krzeseł i szafek z ciemnego drewna. Jest tutaj naprawdę zimno.

Po prysznicu, jaki zażyłam w łazience, ubrałam się w mundurek szkolny i zaczęłam ćwiczyć pismo. Jak na razie pisałam tylko na kartkach, i to długopisem, więc muszę poćwiczyć.

Minęło kilka godzin, aż wpadł do mnie nietoperz i wykopał mnie z pokoju. Jak już zdążyłam zauważyć, dormitorium było przystosowane dla dwóch osób. Niestety, będę miała współlokatorkę.

Snape zaprowadził mnie przed drzwi sali, gdzie stali pierwszoklasiści i jakaś profesorka. Sam gdzieś polazł i zostałam na pastwę dzieci i starej pani, która w końcu przemówiła.

–Witajcie w zamku Hogwart! Bankiet rozpoczynający Nowy Rok wkrótce się zacznie ale zanim zajmiecie swoje miejsca w Wielkiej sali zostaniecie przydzieleni do domów. Ceremonia przydziału jest bardzo ważna ponieważ Podczas tego całego pobytu w Hogwarcie wasz dom będzie czymś w rodzaju rodziny. Będziecie mieć zajęcia z razem z innymi mieszkańcami waszego domu Będziecie spać z nimi w dormitorium i Spędzać czas wolny w pokoju wspólnym. Są cztery domy Gryffindor Hufflepuff Ravenclaw i Slytherin. Każdy dom ma swoją zaszczytną historię i z każdego wyszli na świat słynni czarodzieje i znakomite Czarodziejki. To w Hogwarcie wasze osiągnięcia będą chlubą naszego domu zyskując mu punkty A wasze przewinienia będą hańbą waszego domu który utraci część punktów. Dom który osiągnie największą liczbę punktów przy końcu roku zdobędzie puchar domów co jest wielkim zaszczytem. Mam nadzieję że każde z was będzie wierne swojemu domowy bez względu na to do którego zostanie przydzielony. Ceremonia przydziału odbędzie się za kilka minut w obecności całej szkoły. Zalecamy wykorzystanie tego czasu na zadbanie o swój wygląd. Wrócę kiedy będziecie gotowi . Proszę zachować spokój.

I tyle z gadki zachęcającej nas do przejścia przez te mosiężne drzwi. Dramatyczne to to nie było, ale co ja mam zrobić z tym faktem? To było pytanie retoryczne.

Uśmiechnęłam się do siebie, w sumie, to ja nawet gadam do siebie, ale cii. Mam zamiar zszokować czarodziejskie społeczeństwo moim rzekomym "powrotem" czy też "narodzeniem". Nadal jest wiele osób, które nie wiedzą o mnie.

Ale większość osób wie, że istnieje. Z tego co się dowiedziałam, jest mój magiczny zapis w czarodziejskich księgach starożytnych rodów. Tak się dzieje zawsze, gdy urodzi się magiczne dziecko. Magiczne dziecko, dlatego, że charłaki rodzą się naprawdę rzadko w starożytnych rodach,dlatego też, Malfoy'owie mają każdego członka rodziny jako czarodzieja lub czarodziejkę. Tak samo jest w rodzinie o nazwisku Potter.

Jako, że każda czystokrwista rodzina ma rodowe księgi, każdy czarodziej czystej krwi, bądź pół-krwi, tak jak było z moją mamą, wiedzą o mnie. Czyli połowa Slytherin'u, jak nie większość osobników tego domu. W końcu trafiają tam czystokrwiści i pół-krwi, prawda?

Na moje szczęście, zjawiła się McGonnagal, która zaprowadziła nas do Wielkiej Sali, abyśmy zostali przydzieleni. Jestem ciekawa, czy będę znowu przydzielana, czy po prostu usiądę.

Odpowiedź przyszła szybko i niespodziewanie. Gbur popatrzył się na mnie, potem w moje oczy, i nagle, zobaczyłam pergamin, na którym było napisane Musisz przejść ponowny przydział, bo dyrektor nie może wiedzieć o dzisiejszym zdarzeniu. SS. Nie wiem jak on to zrobił, ale skinęłam głową.

Skupiłam się na Tiarze Przydziału i słuchałam nazwisk uczniów po kolei przydzielanych. Na moje nieszczęście, przestałam słuchać tylko zapatrzyłam się w sufit, czy też niebo. Na sklepieniu (bo jak inaczej mogłabym to nazwać?)* Widać było ciemne chmury, jakby gradowe, i granatowe niebo. Była noc. Za to trochę niżej, latały świeczki, czy też unosiły się w powietrzu. Było to miłe uczucie patrzeć na noc, oświetlaną świeczkami, dawało to piękny widok.

Słyszałam tylko strzępki nazwisk, ale pani McGonnagal dotarła do 'P', więc musiałam się ożywić.

Po kilku minutach, pani profesor wywołała mnie. Ja tylko podeszłam szybkim krokiem do krzesełka i usiadłam na nim. W mojej głowie znowu coś przemówiło, tylko, że nie tak gwałtownie jak ostatnio, tym razem, głos był cichy.

/ A czy ty nie powinnaś siedzieć już z wężami? Wszak przydzieliliśmy cię do nich.

/Przydzieliliśmy?

/To ty myślałaś, że jesteśmy jedną osobą?

/Oczywiście. Co innego mogłabym pomyśleć?

/Dawno temu, jak pokłóciliśmy, się, właściwie przed naszą kłótnią, rzuciliśmy zaklęcie, na tą tiarę, abyśmy mogli w niej przebywać. Każdy z nas wybiera sobie uczniów. Ciebie wybrał Slytherin. Dlatego też, powtarzamy się, dlaczego przechodzisz ponowny przydział?

/Bo wtedy nie powinnam mieć tej... Tiary na głowie.

Przez chwilę chciałam powiedzieć/pomyśleć o tej Tiarze jak o czapce, ale mogłabym mieć problemy. Lepiej się wyrażać z szacunkiem.

Ktoś zaśmiał się w mojej głowie. Jeden głos, który do mnie przemawiał.

/ Teraz już wiem dlaczego Slytherin chciał cię w swoim domu. Jesteście dość podobni, chociaż tobie brakuje oczywiście jego doświadczenia i mądrości. Tak samo jak jego daru. Masz dar Roweny, wiedziałaś?

/Nie mam pojęcia o tym darze, ale Dumbledore chyba mi się przygląda. Nie chcę mieć problemów, jak już powtarzałam.

/Oczywiście. Proszę jednak, abyś odwiedziła nas na swoim piątym roku, w gabinecie dyrektora. Na samym początku roku. A tiara zwie się Alistair. Zapamiętaj.

– Slytherin!

Na sali zapanowało poruszenie, wszakże, Potter była w Slytherin'ie. Mieszkańcy domu węża otrząsnęli się jednak i zaczęli klaskać. Nie byłam przyzwyczajona do tego, że skupiałam na sobie uwagę, więc zarumieniłam się, nieznacznie, ale jednak. Podeszłam do stołu z zielonymi herbami nad głowami uczniów i usiadłam na początku, gdzie też siedział jasnowłosy chłopak. Obnosił się ze wszystkim, a po kolorze oczu dowiedziałam się kto to jest. Jest moją rodziną. Prawdę mówiąc, jest tak dalekim kuzynem, że mogłabym go uznać za zwykłego czarodzieja ze znanego rodu, jakim byli Malfoy'owie. Harry tego nie odziedziczył, ale ja już tak. Jak Black'owie oraz Malfoy'owie połowa rodu ma jednego koloru oczy. Ja mam srebrnoszare, ale w zależności od emocji, zmieniają kolor. Nie widać tego na pierwszy rzut oka, ale gdy jestem szczęśliwa moje oczy przybierają kolor srebra, a jak jestem wściekła, czy też zła, są bardziej szare. Nieznaczne szczegóły.

Black'owie mają szaroniebieskie oczy, ale to niebieski u nich przeważa. U Malfoy'ów przeważa szary. Potterowie mają raczej srebrny odcień. To są naprawdę małe szczegóły, trudne do zauważenia.

Przedstawiłam się dziewczynie, która siedziała obok pierworodnego Malfoy'ów, ciemnoskóremu chłopakowi, dwóch "goryli" nawet nie dotykałam. Specjalnie pominęłam jasnowłosego, bo ten powinien znać zasady dobrego wychowania. Nie powiedział jednak żadnego słowa. Nieładnie.

Przegapiłam przydział Harry'ego! Przeszukałem wzrokiem całą salę, i, na całe szczęście znalazłam go przy gryfonach. Czyli mój brat jest w Gryffindor'ze*. Dwa rywalizujące, jak się dowiedziałam domy. Cóż, zapowiada się ciekawy rok.

Dormitorium, jak się okazało, dzielę z Millicentą Bulstrode. Jest to dziewczyna z nadwagą, ale ona nie klei się do Malfoy'a. Nie zniosłabym mieszkania z tą całą Parkinson. Mopsica- jak ją nazywam- ciągle przytulała się do Dracona na uczcie. Z Millicentą być może się zaprzyjaźnie.

Jak moja współlokatorka weszła, to była naprawdę zdziwiona, że ja już jestem rozpakowana. Też bym się zdziwiła. Popatrzyła na mnie oczekująco, (ale ona nawet mnie nie zna!) Ale ja odwróciłam wzrok i poszłam pod prysznic, biorąc piżamę ze sobą.

Po wieczornej rutynie toaletowej zastałam Millicentę przy naszej szafie, kiedy wypakowywała swoje ubrania. Usiadłam na moim łóżku i spytałam się Millicenty.

– Mogę do ciebie mówić Millie?

– A ją do ciebie An?

– Pewnie. Jestem An.

– Hej. Ja Millie.

Podałyśmy sobie ręce z poważnymi minami, ale ja wybuchłam śmiechem. Ona także, ale trochę cichszym.

– Myślę, że cię Lubię.

– Myślę, że ja też.

Wyszczerzyłyśmy się do siebie, życząc sobie dobrej nocy. Ja położyłam się, weszłam pod kołdrę, i zasnęłam, myśląc, o roku, tu, w Hogwarcie.


	5. chapter 1

-Wstawaj! - Tak zaczyna się mój dzień. Codziennie rano, moja ciotka Petunia budzi mnie swoim wrzaskiem. Aktualnie mieszkam w komórce pod schodami. Nie jestem z tego powodu jakoś szczególnie szczęśliwa, ale przynajmniej mam dom oraz miejsce do spania. Mieszkam w Surry, na Privet Drive 4, wraz z moim wujostwem, ich synem i moim bratem.

Taak mam brata, dodatkowo bliźniaka. Oprócz kruczoczarnych włosów i rodziców nie mamy ze sobą nic wspólnego. Nasze charaktery są tak różne, że niektórzy myśleli że jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi. Jednak jesteśmy rodzeństwem, nie przyjaciółmi czy kompanami na zawsze.

Bywają dni kiedy bardzo żałuję, że nie mamy tej cudownej więzi, która łączy bliźniaki. Zresztą,nawet gdybyśmy mieli, to i tak nie zmieniło by to naszej sytuacji. Jednak bywają dni, gdy jestem zadowolona z tego, że nie jestem tak zżyta z bratem. Najczęściej jest to po kłótniach. Po kłótniach kiedy mnie obraża.

Mój kuzyn nie jest jakoś bardzo idealny. Jest raczej typem „niegrzecznego chłopca". Wdaje się w bójki częściej, niż gra na nowych grach na komputer. Staram się utrzymywać z nim relacje kumpel-kumpela. Wolę nie mieć kłopotów na przyszłość.

Wuj Vernon jest najgorszy. Ciotka Petunia szybko się denerwuje, ale jeszcze szybciej uspokaja. Jest cierpliwą kobietą, w przeciwieństwie do wuja. Nigdy mnie nie uderzył, ale stres wyładowywuje na mnie, kierując obelgi w moją stronę. Nic mu nie robię, ale nie przestaje.

Kiedy już wyszłam z łazienki, skierowałam się do kuchni przypilnować by bekon się nie spalił. Po podaniu śniadania, dosiadłam się do stołu. Podczas posiłku wuj Vernon powiedział, że jedziemy do zoo. Było to dla mnie zaskoczeniem, bo nigdy nie zabierali mnie ze sobą na wycieczki. Kiedy oni jechali, ja zostawałam z przemiłą staruszką, panią Figg. Jest bardzo miła, ale zapach kapusty, który unosił się w jej domu bywał często nie do zniesienia.

W zoo Harry wypuścił węża z terrarium. Nie mam pojęcia jak on to zrobił, ani co zrobił, ale kiedy podeszłam z ciocią, Dudley był za szybą terrarium, a wąż sobie hasał po podłodze sycząc na wszystkich wokoło. Popatrzyłam wtedy na brata, ale on tylko uśmiechał się głupio. Nie wie, że dostanie mu się za to. Obroniłabym go, ale byłam po pierwsze za daleko, a po drugie podziwiałam małpki P[zdj. małpki w mediach]. stworzo

Jest 29 lipca. Moje jedenaste urodziny. Urodziłam się minutę przed północą-taak jestem starsza od Harry'ego o dwie minuty.

Przeciągnęłam się, na ile to było możliwe. Usłyszałam pisk. Szybko odwróciłam głowę, i moje stalowe oczy napotkały małe także szare oczka małpki Pigmejki. Tej najmniejszej na świecie.

– I co ja mam z tobą zrobić?– zapytałam się stworka. Bezskutecznie, bo to w końcu zwierzak.

– Pii! Pi.– małpeczka wspięła się po moim ciele, aż na ramię, gdzie ukryła się pod warstwą czarnych włosów.

– W takim razie, bądź cicho. Moje wujostwo na pewno by mi cię zabrało. To co będziesz cicho?

Ta tylko wynurzyła się na chwilę spod moich włosów i pokiwała główką. Zapowiada się ciekawy dzień. Bardzo ciekawy.

Śniadaniem była kanapka z szynką i serem, do tego herbata. Porozmawiałam trochę z Dudley'em, i wymieniłam pomysły na remont z ciocią. Potem Dudi podszedł po pocztę. On przynosi ją w poniedziałki i piątki, Harry w soboty i wtorki, a ja w środy i czwartki. Ten "rytuał" ustaliliśmy, kiedy tylko umieliśmy zrozumieć powierzane nam zadania przez wujka. Petunia nic na to nie może poradzić, a mi nawet to pasuje.

Po śniadaniu mój kuzyn podchodzi do mnie i wręcza mi list z dziwną pieczęcią. Ale kto teraz w ogóle posługuje się takim zapieczętowaniem?! To musi być żart. Jednak chłopak mówi do mnie przyciszonym i trochę smutnym głosem.

–Angelina... Pilnuj tego proszę. Harry też to dostał, ale tata zabrał mu list i go spalił. To może być coś ważnego. Otwórz to wieczorem, dobrze?

Oho. Czyli jest poważnie. Zawsze gdy coś jest naprawdę ważne ma ten wyraz Twarzy. Oczy spuszczone, brwi ściągnięte, a usta zaciśnięte w wąską linię.

– Dobrze, masz moje słowo, że otworzę to dopiero wieczorem– oznajmiam patrząc na niego z uśmiechem– a teraz wybacz, ale idę do parku pospacerować.

Spacer dobrze mi zrobił. Odetchnęłam świeżym powietrzem i przemyślałam wszystko na chłodno. Ten list nie może być żartem, bo Dudley był zbyt poważny. Małpkę postanowiłam zachować bo jest grzeczna i ogólnie zauroczyła mnie. Muszę jeszcze tylko wybrać jej imię. Jak ja ją nazwę?

Powoli ściemniało się, więc wróciłam do domu. Spojrzałam na zegar i omal nie padłam z szoku. Była 22.34. Przecież ja jutro nie wstanę! Szybko zdjęłam buty, przebrałam się w piżamę i weszłam do komórki. Tam odpakowałam list, i wiedziałam że to dopiero początek moich kłopotów. Jego treść była... Zaskakująca? Szokująca? Nie mam pojęcia jak to określić. Może przeczytam wam to? Tak to dobry pomysł...

Szanowna pani Potter,

Mamy przyjemność poinformowania Pani, że została Pani przyjęta do szkoły magii i czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Dołączamy listę niezbędnych książek i wyposażenia. Rok szkolny rozpoczyna się 1 września. Oczekujemy pańskiej sowy nie później niż 15 sierpnia. Jako, że Pani jest w niemagicznej rodzinie, wyślę osobę, która odpowie na Pańskie pytania. Z wyrazami szacunku,

Minerwa McGonagall, zastępca dyrektora.

Cóż. Mogę mieć kłopoty


End file.
